ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Old Friend's Visit
is the 42nd episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on February 3rd, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/042.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "An Old Friend's Visit" Synopsis GUYS's Supreme General Chairman pays a visit, revealing that he and Sakomizu are acquainted. Meanwhile Red King and Gomora appear, but something else much more heinous is at hand... Plot One day, the monster Gomora is seen surfacing on Johnson Island in the South Pacific, the first monster to appear outside of Japan since the start of the new age of Monsters. However before any action can be taken from GUYS, they are informed that Gomora has mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Shortly after being informed of Gomora's status and history of defeating Ultraman, GUYS receives a phone call from GUYS's Supreme General Chairman, informing them of his coming arrival. Because the Supreme General Chairman is of GUYS's highest class and authority, all the members of GUYS frantically panics to clean up their work station before his arrival. Later that day, the Chairman finally arrives to assess the members of GUYS. All goes well until the Chairman greets Captain Sakomizu by the affectionate nickname "Sakocchi," revealing to everyone that the Chairman and Captain Sakomizu know each other. The surprised and curious members of GUYS are eager to know of their relationship with one another, but are caught eavesdropping by Yuki Misaki before they can learn anything. While having a private conversation with Captain Sakomizu, the Supreme General Chairman, named Takenaka, reveals that he and Sakomizu are both 70 years old, despite Sakomizu's clearly younger looking body. 40 years ago, Sakomizu was once a member of the Science Patrol (during Ultraman's time on Earth) when he was part of an extraterrestrial program in space. After traveling at the Speed of Light, Sakomizu went though a "Rip Van Winkle Effect" which caused him to age up normally, but his body retained its age and shape since the event. During the same time in which Sakomizu contracted the effect, he was also attacked by a squadron is Alien Ships, who were about to attack the Earth as well. The Aliens noticed Sakomizu and tried to shoot him down, but Sakomizu was saved by an Ultra. The Ultra was Zoffy. Together, Zoffy and Sakomizu managed to shoot down the Alien Ships and before Zoffy departed, he informed Sakomizu that he was impressed that he managed to reach as far as he did out in Space and that they shall meet again in the future. Afterwards, Sakomizu quit the program out of fear. Just as Takenaka finishes the story, he present Sakomizu with an unknown METEOR. Meanwhile on far away Tatara Island, a Mysterious Man in Black calls forth a gaseous Monster that dives underground. From there emerged the monster, Red King. GUYS is quick to respond to Red King's appearance and they deploy. While battling Red King however, they quickly discover that this Red King's abilities and stats vastly outclass those of the previous ones in Ultraman and 80's timeline. Suddenly when Red King launches itself at George's ship, the monster is intercepted by the appearance of Ultraman Mebius. Despite Red King's enhances abilities, the monster was no match for Mebius's strength and cunning, and after Mebius manage to outsmart Red King and find an opening, he finished off the monster with his Mebium Ray. The battle however was not over... Shortly after Red King was killed, the gaseous monster emerged from Red King's body and coiled around it, transforming Red King into Gomora! It was deduced that the Gomora that appeared in Johnson Island earlier that day had been absorbed by the gaseous monster and it had created a clone of Gomora to do battle as it instead. Much like Red King too, Gomora's abilities had been enhanced by the monster and this time, Mebius was no match for Gomora. Luckily the METEOR's ban was lifted by Sakomizu, and GUYS was able to weaken Gomora, severing his tail in the process. Mebius managed to recover too and he transformed into his Burning Brade Mode, and with the combined power of his Mebium Burst and GUYS's Invincible Phoenix Discharge, Gomora was destroyed. Back at GUYS's HQ, Sakomizu expresses his gratitude in the members of GUYS and Mebius, not only in protecting Japan, but for helping him get closer to his dream of one day meeting Zoffy again. Unknown to GUYS and Mebius though, the gaseous monster survived the battle and rejoined the Man in Black. Together, both man and monster depart through a red portal that opens up behind them... Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius *GUYS *Lim Eleking Monsters *Gomora *Red King *Gadiba *Yapool (in human form) Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes